Buttercup Melody
by TooManyFandomsGirl
Summary: Beauty comes in many forms and sometimes that form is hiding under a mask. This is the story form of my work for Stardew Valley Appreciation Week over on Tumblr!
1. Chapter 1

Day One: A Glimpse Of the Other World

Sebastian sits in a tree. His mother had told him that the new farmer was arriving today and it had been a simple matter of climbing a tree ten minutes before Robin came to the bus stop to be able to see the new farmer without having to talk to them. So there he sat, waiting for the new person finally to show up, to find out whether this person was worth his time.

Finally, the bus arrives and out steps the most colours Sebastian has ever seen on one person.

"Are- are you the new farmer?" Robin stammers.

"Yup! I just moved in!" she (is it a she? Sebastian can't really tell.) smiles.

Everything from her hair to her clothes are brightly coloured. Sebastian can't look. He closes his eyes and then opens them again, just to make sure he's not hallucinating. The girl is still there, as odd-looking as before. Her hair was as green as the leaves of the trees he was hidden in. Her eyes appeared to be yellow, but that could have been a trick of the light. Bizarrely, her practical tunic was ruby red and covered in embroidery. Her jeans were a normal shade of blue, surprisingly, but her shoes ruined any sense of normalcy by being hot pink. Sebastian decided she was real and closed his eyes again.

"My name's Tabitha and I'm so excited to be here!" the woman grins widely. "I can't wait to meet all the new people and animals and plants and- oh dear, I'm rambling again! Sorry, I do have a bad habit of it. It being rambling. Okay, I'll shut up now."

Sebastian opens his eyes just a crack. Robin looks utterly flustered. He smirks slightly. Sebastian loves Robin, but the look on her face is hilarious.

"Um- I'll take you to the farm now, Tabitha. Follow me!" Robin smiles nervously.

When the two are long gone, Sebastian lets out a sigh. This Tabitha is too bright, too energetic and much, much too talkative. But he will watch again. Who knows what's behind the colours, the energy and the talking?


	2. Chapter 2

Day Two: Raven's Descent

Dang it, I forgot the disclaimer! Well, hope none of you people thought I was Concerned Ape, because I'm really not. Also, shout out to my amazing beta, ChocolateTeapot. Now you'll never know what bizarre mistakes I make!

Sebastian walked quietly. He hadn't had a chance to see the new farmer again yet and it had been almost a week. Shuffling down to the saloon to go beat Sam and Abigail at pool again, Sebastian was shocked by an unfamiliar sight. On top of the roof of the Stardrop Saloon, sitting quietly and barely in view, was Tabitha, the new farmer, dressed in all black.

"Hi there, Sebastian. I can see you, you know," the young woman smiled serenely. "I'm Tabitha, but you already know that, don't you. My friends call me Tabby."

Tabitha then jumped off the roof. Landing on her feet, she then walked over to the still frozen Sebastian. "You have a good spirit, even if no one notices it. How about you come over to the farm at noon tomorrow? You can get to know me and I'll get to know you."

"O-Okay?"

Tabitha's smile lit up the night. "Great! See you then!"

Then she vanished into the night.

STARS

Sebastian was half sure that everything that happened last night was a crazy dream that had happened under the influence of something. Somehow, that made him all the more determined to go see the farmer. Slowly, he prepared for the day, getting ready at a snail's pace. By the time eleven o'clock came around, Sebastian was ready and had done some work. Walking at a leisurely pace, Sebastian arrived a few minutes late, but still close enough to the agreed upon time that it wasn't rude.

When Sebastian turned the corner to enter the farm, he felt like he couldn't breathe. The sheer beauty of the lakes before him had robbed him of the air in his lungs. The trees looked like someone had created them from the purest green and the grass was neatly trimmed. The main "island" was full of life and plants. Sitting out on the edge of the clear, glassy lake was Tabitha, fishing pole in hand. The young woman was humming softly to herself and dappling her feet in the water.

Taking a deep breath, Sebastian regained use of his lungs once more. "Hello?"

Tabitha turned around. "Oh! Hi there! I got so caught up in my work that I forgot you were coming. I do that sometimes. I've put a lot of work into this already and I haven't been here a week yet! It used to be all covered in weeds and rock and trees. Now look at it!"

"It's really nice. It's like… it's like the lake by my house. Magnified a hundred times and rendered beautiful," Sebastian could hardly believe what he had just said.

Tabitha laughed. "That's a… poetic way of putting it, but I guess it is. I'm really proud of it. Do you want me to give you a tour of the farm?"

Sebastian shrugged. "Sure. Why not?"

"Then follow me and be careful, Sebastian! I don't want you to fall in on some of the narrower bridges," Tabitha smiled. "After all, it would be kind of hard to drag you out if you hit you head on a rock or something."

It was Sebastian's turn to laugh. "I'm sure you'd do fine, Tabitha."

"Call me Tabby!" she smiled back. "I like it better that Tabitha."

"Right then, Tabby. You lead the way!" he said "After all, it wouldn't do to have me wander of and hit my head on a rock."

Tabby laughed and took him on a whirlwind tour of her small farm. Only two of the islands were "habitable" as Tabby called them, but for a week, that was impressive. She had filled the only cleared island that wasn't the main one with parsnips on one side and six chests on the other. There was a dock at the end of the island and that was where they were now.

"Well, that was nice! You should come over again soon. Just not in the evening. I wake up at six to water plants and fish, so I'm normally fast asleep by nine thirty," Tabby smiled, her feet back in the water. "Okay Seb?"

"Sure," he hears himself saying, even though he's not quite the one saying it anymore. "Let's do it this every Saturday."

Tabitha smiles. "Alright. It'll be our Saturday tradition."

Sebastian can feel himself smiling and walking towards the shortcut Tabby told him about, but his mind is still back there, floating over a bridge next to her. Next to Tabitha. Next to the person who has stolen his brain, his friendship and his heart.


	3. Chapter 3

Day Three: A Flicker In The Deep

Disclaimer: Not Concerned Ape. I think it's pretty obvious that I'm not.

"Heya, Seb!" Tabby smiles, striding into Sebastian's room. "How are you?"

"Overheated."

Tabby laughs. "I guess it is summer now. Gosh, it's so different! It's my second season in the Valley already! It's really nice, even nicer than spring was, but today is too hot, even for me! I really want to go down into the Mines and eat ice cream on floor fifty."

This piques Sebastian's interest. "Mines? Like the ones Abigail is always talking about?"

"Probably. There is only one mine that I know of. Hey, wanna see it?" Tabby asks, sprawling herself over the bed like a cat. "It's pretty awesome and I have nothing to do all day."

Sebastian looks at his to-do list. Nothing important. "Yeah, sure. I'm bored of this assignment anyways."

"Great! Let's go!" Tabby flips herself onto her feet. "It's actually right next to your house."

"What? No joke?"

"Yup. Joja actually caused a cave-in near there," Tabby says over her shoulder. "I couldn't get in for the first few days I was here."

"I am the most oblivious person ever, aren't I?" Sebastian mutters as he gets up to follow.

"I dunno, I think that title falls to Sam!"

"Okay, fair. He's never picked up on the fact that Penny liked him and she's done everything but kiss him. He's also never noticed that Abby is actually a lesbian," Sebastian says. "He keeps trying to set us up."

As the duo continue towards the mines, they continue the easy banter that has become so normal for them. When they get to the mines, Sebastian stops. "Oh. You meant the caves… I've never really been in here. I mean, I've been in a level or two, but nothing more. Isn't it dangerous? Like, really dangerous?"

"Well, for an untrained newbie like you, yes. For a seasoned warrior like me, not so much. I've spent so much time here that I can kill any monster in my sleep!" Tabby smiles proudly. "Don't worry about it. I want to show you level sixty. I think you'll like it."

Sebastian takes a deep breath. "Okay. I trust you."

"I'm glad. You can pick our next adventure because I trust you too!" The look of gratitude on Tabby's face is enough for Sebastian. "Now, let's take the elevator because it would be stupid to try to go all the way down with ladders."

They get in the surprisingly large elevator and then take a short ride down. On level fifty-something, Tabby asks him a question. "Are you ready to see one of the coolest places on Terra Firma?"

"I hope so. If you think it's cool, then to me, it's probably mind blowing," Sebastian says absently. "After all, you're out and about so much more than I am. You get to see so much more of the world. Me, I just stay in my room, waiting for you to show up and tell me stories of your incredible, beautiful life."

Then it hit Sebastian that he'd indirectly called Tabby beautiful. She was, but there was no way he was saying it. He winces. The rest of his weirdly poetic prose is odd enough, without calling the woman who is his crush and best friend beautiful, even indirectly.

"Well, you could actually, y'know, go outside for a change? I know you go outside at night and that's all fine and dandy, but stuff happens in the daytime too!" Tabitha smiles, oblivious to Sebastian's inner turmoil.

Sebastian shakes his head. "Nope. I'm much too vampiric. I could get a freckle! Or heavens forbid, a tan like one of you mere mortals!"

Tabby laughs. "Crazy gothic kid."

The elevator dings. The doors open and Sebastian isn't sure that the elevator is an actual elevator. His brain is convinced that it's actually a portal to another universe.

Tabby steps out. "Welcome to layer sixty, where it snows in summer! It's pretty empty, but I brought some food in my backpack."

"I could stay here forever."

"Okay, have fun starving to death! You could theoretically live here with the right tools, but you don't have any of them," Tabby says. "I should know, I sometimes don't come up for days."

"That explains why I don't see you."

Sebastian spent the rest of the day in the Mines, having fun with Tabby. He returned to his room, got into his bed and fell asleep with the thought "I'm in love." coursing through his head.


	4. Chapter 4

Day Four: It's A Big World Outside

Quick Note: Jeez, I haven't updated anything in ages! Sorry about that. Also, sorry that this is such a short chapter. Shout out to my amazing beta, ChocolateTeapot!

Sebastian inhales lungfuls of the fresh fall air. It was Saturday and he was going to see Tabby, or Tab, as he'd taken to calling her. He steps onto her immaculate farm to find Tabitha already waiting for him.

"Hi, Seb," she grimaces.

"Hi, Tabby. You okay?" Sebastian asks out of concern. "You look a little off today."

Tab smiles slightly. "Yeah, I'm okay. I just have a question that a lot of people react very negatively to that I need to ask you."

"Well then, what's this question?" Sebastian forces a smile.

"Howdoyoufeelaboutpolyamory?" Tabby blurts. "Oh stars, you probably didn't understand that. I meant- I meant to say 'How do you feel about polyamory?'"

"Uh… What? I have no clue what polyamory is," Sebastian says, confused. "Really."

"It's the practice of being in a romantic relationship with more than one person at a time, with the knowledge of all involved. I'm- I'm polyamorous. I really, really like you. Maybe even love you. But I also love other people. If you don't like this or me after this I understand, but-"

"Tab, stop. Now you've started admitting defeat before I've even given my answer! Listen, I really like you too. I want to support you in this, but can you tell me one thing? Who are these other people you love?" Sebastian asks, relieved. This way, he still has a shot at a romantic relationship.

"Uh- you don't hate me now?" Tabitha asks, clearly relieved.

"No."

"Wow, you're taking this better than a lot of people." Tabby mumbles, barely audible to Sebastian. "Oh, right! The other person. It's, erm, Elliott. He lives by the beach, in a little cabin. He can play the piano so beautifully that stone walls would cry."

"Well, it certainly sounds like you like him. Since I'm assuming you want me to enter a relationship with you and indirectly, him, I'm glad to say I don't have any problems with Elliott," Sebastian says calmly. The people in his life have done stranger things than this.

"You're actually okay with all of this?" Tabby asks incredulously.

"Yeah. While I can say I understand where some people would go nuts, I think this is probably just another part of you, like the colour of your hair or eyes," Sebastian smiles softly. "Besides, I've had a lot weirder things happen."

The next day, Tabby introduces Sebastian to Elliott properly. It turns out that the two men get along rather well, being able to discuss playing the keyboard, the scenery (they both loved the beach when it rained, the lake at night and a few other spots.) and books. Though neither male would ever admit it, they both really loved romance novels. He found out a lot about Tabby and her life before Stardew Valley. (Apparently, she knew Elliott from before she lived here, but not while she lived in Zuzu City.)

They all sat on the dock, and even though it was a tight squeeze (Sebastian almost fell off and Elliott actually _did_ fall off), it felt perfect.

Two months later, Sebastian moved in with Tabitha. Life had never been better.


End file.
